


Love The Void

by KT_ExReplica



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Belly Kink, Duel Monsters, Egg Laying, Hermaphrodites, Nonbinary Yubel (Yu-Gi-Oh), Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Sex, vague descriptions of gore, violent descriptions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KT_ExReplica/pseuds/KT_ExReplica
Summary: Yubel feels the burn of the new moon under their skin and desperately seeks relief.
Relationships: Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Love The Void

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song of the same name by Palaye Royale, Love the Void. It really suits soulshipping.

Under normal circumstances Yubel would exercise some restraint but Judai has never been a normal circumstance. Vivacious and loud in all incarnations Judai blazed through life with sheer charisma and endless energy, until “us” was they and they became one and the childish fire inside him suffocated to wiser smouldering embers.

Now as a young man Judai had filled out his soft edges into hard angles from the stern intense slant of his eyes down the blade of his jaw and deep into the narrowness of his hips. Whilst he would never be as tall as Yubel themselves Judai made up for his average height in his presence, the dignity of the Supreme King prevalent in his blood. He holds himself like the generous royalty he is, holding out his hands, sometimes both no less to those in need of his help.

It fills Yubel with shards of jealousy to see the magnetic force of Judai in action, mortals finding him irresistible and vy for his singular attention greedily. Regardless it is them that Judai chose and the thought rests, satiated, within them during the nights when they can feel the warmth of their love.

It’s one of those other nights tonight and Yubel can’t think. Those nights where the new moon hangs shineless and quiet in the sky and the darkness is heavy and sweltering. It’s the stretched endless time where all fiends feel the itch under their scales, talons and fur and Yubel is no exception. The overflow of outward energy from the new lunar phase making all in the shadows scream for unending relief, unsure if they wanted to shred the nearest living thing and devour it until ill or fuck it into a frenzy of submission.

Yubel’s mouth fills with thick saliva as Judai stirs in his sleep, long bare legs spreading out haphazardly in a lasting habit of his sweeter youth. 

He’s so beautiful in the shadows, he’s radiant in the power of gentle darkness.

Yubel has to physically hold themselves, hugging at their shoulders lest they sink their teeth into the sensual curve of Judai’s throat and feast or slash ragged lines of red into his open thighs. The squirming horror inside their core begs for a taste but nonono, Yubel mustn’t. They are not allowed, not yet.

“Yubel?” Judai murmurs, voice deep and heavy with sleep.

Yubel freezes, belatedly realising their arousal has permeated throughout their motel room, suffusing the atmosphere with a barrier of lust and possessiveness and oh, Judai can smell it, he can smell their disgusting selfishness-hands cup their face firmly.

Yubel bites their lower lip to force their pathetic moan back when they come face to face with piercing gold eyes. They squirm under the scrutiny, their insides flutter.

“What do you need.” It’s not a question, it is an order.

Yubel whimpers shakily, voice pitching high and pathetic, they grind their foot claws into the mattress and wish it was their groin. Judai stays, palm warm and his fingers firm against their chin. Yubel can’t tell what he’s thinking not even through their soul link.

“What do you need, Yubel.” Judai repeats, unblinking and his eyes are like the depths of polished amber.

“I…” Yubel swallows on their acerbic breaths. “I want you, no, I need you.”

“And?” Judai strokes their cheek, cruel eyes lidded, soft fingers brushing over their scales. Yubel wants to cry and kill for him in the same moment.

“I want to make you mine.” Yubel hisses venomously unable to lie when Judai looked at them like that.

“Already yours.” Judai says smugly, baring his sharper than human canines in a cocky grin. Yubel wrenches out of that consuming grip and shakes their head furiously, frazzled as their hair and the squirms in their heart throb full with blood.

“No.”

“No? Elaborate.” Judai pushes back into Yubel’s space, his solid naked chest pressing into their half soft-half hard planed torso and their thighs squash together as he climbs into their lap. It’s delicious torture.

“I’m desperate to consume you beloved, I want-I want-I want to make every inch of you even more mine.“ Yubel knows what they need now, dizzy from their closeness and the delicious smell of sleep, fabrics, softness, Judai their Judai smelling like them and it’s madness. They clutch at Judai’s hips, talons barely piercing the smooth fabric of his red briefs, they feel their core wetten and their arousal harden, fangs aching when Judai hums knowingly.

“Open your mouth.” Judai says his voice pitching down into something smooth and cold.

Yubel can only obey, parting their lips obediently and Judai slides his fingers in between plump lips, long knuckles following after until his nails brush the back of their throat. Resisting the urge to gag and behave, Yubel looks up at Judai through their watery lashes, their third eye on their forehead blinking rapidly. 

Judai says nothing, his gaze imperceptible like his impressive poker face during his duels. Wandering fingers slide around the soft palate of Yubel’s mouth, seeking every slick dark crevice and pressing every so often down the ridge of their oesophagus. Drool overflows in their mouth and with no means to swallow Yubel salivates like a mongrel, spit overflowing as Judai presses a third finger deep into their maw, threading them over their demon tongue and pushing the width of them meanly into the spirits’ throat.

Eventually it’s too much and Yubel’s eyes roll back, gagging on four fingers and they sink their claws inward, tearing long rips into Judai’s briefs and catching along the firm skin of his buttocks. They moan in unison their shared emotional plane allowing them to simultaneously feel like the other did. 

“Shh, I’ve got you.” Judai soothes, removing his fingers and hushes his soulmate with kisses to their brow, licking the seam of their third eyes’ lid when it continues to weep glossy tears. Yubel feels so complete when Judai takes control, having protected him in their first life with theirs, it was freeing to be wanted, to be cherished by Judai in this life.

“Easy, easy love.” Judai wiggles his hips on top of their lap, the devil incarnate that he is, sinful with blood oozing down his thighs. Yubel relinquishes their hard grip on him, gurgling on saliva full apologies forgetting to swallow, those were Judai’s favourite underwear and they had just ruined them. The press of warm lips derail their runaway thoughts and Judai kisses away their frustration, licking at the smears of drool along their chin and thrusting their lips apart to taste the inside.

“Judai.”

The spirit moans in relief, the squirming in their psyche placated during the liplock, Judai always kisses like it’s his last, maybe it will be one day but Yubel isn’t a pushover and matches his voraciousness with a selfish nip to his tongue, turning the tide and plunging their long serpentine tongue down Judai’s fluttering throat, tasting the light sweetness of the canned saké he’d consumed earlier in the night. 

Judai shoves his soaked hand between their middles and gropes about until Yubel takes pity and shifts their pelvic plating aside. They gasp against the wetness of the liplock when Judai’s fingers graze their now unprotected slit and their cock thickens and bulges up and out from the hood of their clitoris. 

“There it is.” Judai smiles into their teeth and licks at Yubel’s fangs with adoration, inserts his spit sloppy fingers into the tight infernally tight channel of Yubel’s quivering leaking pussy. It’s a knee jerk reaction and Yubel’s thigh muscles jump and almost unseats Judai from his throne of hamstrings and quadriceps. Righting himself on his mount Judai shows off, knowing his dexterous fingers are more than enough to pleasure his fiend lover; alternates between pumping three fingers into the heat of their core and flicking them out to wrap around and slick up the thickness of their ever growing erection. Up and down, up the firm ridges of their dragon cock and all the way down to slip into their soft vulnerable cunt.

Yubel’s pungent precome stinks up the air, fogging up Judai’s inhuman senses with cravings. He moves like he’s made of silk, sliding off his monster to stretch out on his stomach, erection throbbing in his ruined briefs to ease heavy legs open. Yubel’s sexes are swollen with deep purple arousal, their pink pussy glistens slick and dribbles of cock pre. Yubel cups at their tit, kneading at the rounded flesh until their nipple peaks, Judai stares them down with eyes of hellfire.

“Which do you want my mouth on?” Judai doesn’t mind he’s hungry for either and when Yubel whines in their throat and opens their legs wider he knows. Slithering closer to the junction of their pubic bone, Judai rubs his thumb against the fleshy seam of demon pussy. Yubel arches and moans, gelatinous slick plops out of their twitching cunt lips.

His eyes ache from looking so Judai closes them and bends his neck to feast. Wasting no time and seals his lips to Yubel’s snatch, kissing their folds with an open mouth until it gave way to a ripple of pleasure and he takes advantage of it to thrust his tongue into Yubel’s needy core.

“Fuck!” Yubel snarls, large hands grasping under their knees, holding themselves open lest they crush Judai in the throes of pleasure. Judai says something, muffled in their pussy and the vibrations, oh the vibrations melt into their syrupy nerves and up the twitching curve of their neglected cock. 

Judai devours Yubel until his jaw and lips hurt and his nose has been rubbed raw by their scales, he loves spoiling them like this, the phantom pleasure of a cunt aching between his own masculine anatomy. He pulls away when he feels the tell tale tic of incoming orgasm and Yubel seethes shredding blankets and gnashing their teeth in despair. But the agony is not for long because Judai’s wrestled their cock into his hands, it’s ludicrously long but it matches Yubel’s proportions and he's stuffing the tip past his pretty lips.

“Cock slut.” Yubel hisses, reaching out to tug at Judai’s hair. Judai slaps them away by the wrist and sinks his mouth lower round their circumference, throat opening up with a lewd squelch. He bobs his head a few times not to adjust but to get as far as possible before his lungs and trachea burned and his vision blurred. The brunette resurfaces from his deep diving for cock to breathe and without much hesitation to Yubel’s endless amusement, practically inhales their monster dick down to the growing knot at the end. The longest, meatiest ridge settles hotly against his hypopharynx and Judai huffs a long laugh through his nose when the tip twitches against his esophageal sphincter deep in his neck.

“Beautiful, my Judai.” Yubel purrs throatily, voice low and scratchy while they rattle off likewise sentiments. Judai pants through his nose gently, simply content to hold Yubel inside his throat. If it wasn’t such a difficult position to assume then Judai thinks he’d be happy to warm Yubel’s cock for the rest of the night, but he knows his limits. Besides it wasn’t fun teasing his spirit who had already been through so much all in the name of their love.

Judai backs off until the tip, palms slipping over the middle when the organ bends under its own weight. Fisting the ridges and sucking the tip is one of Judai’s favourite techniques and when Yubel thrusts up on one lewd suck, he follows it and moans quietly when the thickness plunges back down to nestle in his wet hungry oesophagus. Large hands grope about for him, catching on his ears and Yubel wraps their talons about his cranium. Pushing him further down along their length until Judai’s jaw creaks and his tender lips split from the bulbous insanity that are demon knots.

Judai taps out and Yubel withdraws immediately with a soft fearful gasp, gently, gently removing inches of cock. The tip eventually flops out in a rush of salty mucus past Judai’s bleeding lips and the brunette coughs up a handful of cloudy precome.

“Beloved?” Yubel strokes his sweaty auburn fringe out of his lovely face. This is how he looks best, eyes half feral gold convoluted with emotion, furrowed brow and his bleeding lips smeared in blood and slick. Judai licks his ruined lips and Yubel enjoys the story in his eyes, the revulsion, the surprise. 

“Warn me next time. Lie down.” Judai growls, thank darkness, he’s not injured so Yubel does as told and curves their spine to accommodate the headboard of the bed and flare out their wings, they’re much too tall to stretch out like Judai can. They watch with a dry mouth, thoughts and expectations tumbling about their head as Judai sits back on his heels and tugs out his erection from ruined briefs. He’s enough for humans, beautifully shaped and thick but for Yubel, Judai is perfect. 

“Mm, you want me inside?” Judai asks cupping his heavy balls and Yubel nods eagerly and spreads their legs, of course this all they ever wanted- its more than they deserve. Judai shuffles closer and kisses them tenderly on the corner of their mouth, leaving behind an imprint of bloody lips. 

“Ready?” He asks out of courtesy its best to verbalise the consent but between them they know the answer.

“Yes.” Yubel whispers, the heat in their veins burning them inside out.

Judai licks his iron rusted lips and lines himself up, tip of his penis kissing Yubel’s folds. Nothing’s even happened yet and even such minimal contact has them both quivering in their skins, alight with increasing pleasure. Judai’s eyes fade from burnt cinders back to warm hazel and Yubel stares right back, missing the initial swift pierce of Judai’s cock forcing its way inside them. 

Smiling with a mouth of teeth and blood Judai rocks his flexible hips until he bottoms out inside and Yubel arches, cunt shuddering in realisation, that they are closer than one and Judai is claiming them. 

“Got a tiny hole for a big creature,” Judai comments, leering down at the spirit, they're actually the same height like this with Yubel lying back, face to face even but under Judai, Yubel feels much smaller and they blush violently. 

“Of all the things this is what gets you worked up huh.” Judai laughs but not unkindly, it’s lovely to hear the unrestrained joy in his voice. Yubel is over the moon that Judai is happy with them. They worry a lot that Judai is doing this for an old friend’s sake but time and time again he pins Yubel like a butterfly and the needles are“I love yous’”.

“Just fuck me.” Yubel says flustered down into their squirmy core. They’re unsure how long they can handle the heat inside of them and it grows more impatient with every passing second.

“I’d love to.” Judai murmurs, straightening his spine, the core of his lithe muscled abdomen flexing prettily. 

He makes good on that promise because no sooner than he had said so, Judai grips at large scaled thighs and presses his hips close until it hurts. He’s already deep inside, as far as his physicality will allow but the extra push floods them with sparks. From there he moves and the tidal wave of their closeness envelopes Yubel in a weighty sense of completeness. 

The rhythm Judai sets is easy, tasty even from the draw back until his cock is just resting the tip inside of their cunt. He waits a couple heartbeats, always to tease before thrusting back into Yubel’s willing, sweltering heat and they moan together at the fullness between them.

“Ah-!“ Yubel wheezes at a particularly juicy thrust. Judai grins and rasps his hips against theirs and reaches across their thighs to grip at their neglected dragon cock and thumb the tip roughly. It’s encompassing too much of Yubel too quickly and the itch in their veins will not be quelled. 

“Ah fuck. Fuuuck.” Judai grunts, shuddering when Yubel’s cunt clamps down around his suffocating prick. He can’t help but hump wet and erratically into his demon lover, chasing their sopping heat and the sticky pleasure moulding his synapses. Yubel moans throatily and wraps their thighs close to his waist. The pressure builds behind their eyes, in the tissue of their gums and the roots of their teeth. It’s too much to grasp, the sheer thought and the fact it was all gloriously real has Yubel’s coherent form collapsing.

Judai yells in surprise as Yubel shifts and deforms beneath him and tentacles whip out of the darkness to bind around his body. Their draconic human form has given way to a fleshy mass of mapping orifices, eyes and limbs. The delicate nature of Yubels’ corporealities shattered by pleasure alone and their many mouths open to sigh gustily in the night, free at last.

Caught tight with no place to go, Judai thrashes in the hold of nightmares and Yubel purrs loudly with dissonance when his back arches and his eyes, now open, bleed orange and green across his irises in an ominous glow and he’s coming. Judai doesn’t know what slit part he is penetrating but his orgasm is coaxed out of him when a tentacle brushes its underside villi like feelers against his perineum and down to engulf his balls. The soft wet tickles stimulate him into a shock of indecipherable pleasure and he can’t even scream because he can feel how another tentacle has slid up around his neck and shoved its tip down into his throat. 

Gagged by the tentacle Judai struggles in Yubel’s embrace, trying to fuck more of the mass wriggling around him. Yubel holds fast, blinking their many eyes in a ripple effect, they love him so much. They know Judai does not fear this, his soul burns defiantly against the smothering phantasm. And they have nothing to fear either, fucking Judai’s mouth wide and deep with their tentacle limb until he’s coming again with lightning racing down his spine, shooting his precious cum into the womb of their shifting core. 

During the shocks of his pleasure Yubel lifts their human host gently, he weighs almost nothing in their nightmarish form. He’s gasping for air, pretty glowing eyes rolled back in blank mindless pleasure and Yubel desperate for more of his attention sprouts three more tentacles. They unfurl like the petals of a night flower, the nectar of hell shining along the ridges and curves of their thickest parts. 

Cooing encouragement within the vibrations of their existence, Nightmare Yubel presses the slick plush tip of one of their phalluses to Judai’s fluttering anus and when they receive no negative response, penetrate their love fully with every inch they can offer, following the natural course of his insides until the brunette’s belly bulges with the fullness of their connection.

“Mmh!” Judai moans around the tentacle in his mouth, his eyes flickering like broken christmas lights in recognition of his demise. He’s stuffed full and there’s nothing he can do about it, not that this is a problem. For Judai this was the exact opposite of a problem and he relaxed further into Yubel, knowing they needed this. The submission spurs Yubel on, snarling symphonies as they wrap more limbs about him; limbs studded with teeth, eyes, mouths and many other undulating unmentionables rippling under the surface of their midnight skin.

He looks the best like this, not even standing at the helm of an army of thousands, sword strapped to his hip and encased in obsidian armour edged with gold could please Yubel more than this. Judai will always be a creature that embodies both power and freedom, taking away his freedom is the most delicious thing they could possibly do. His involuntary shivers of lust vibrate into Yubel’s softness and stimulates them further, a second greedy tentacle plunging in beside the first, burrowing to nestle beside its twin inside of Judai’s guts.

“You’re perfect, my Judai, Judai, JudaiJudaiJudai… my lovely Judai.” Yubel breathes, finding enough energy to manifest their usual face, cuddling close to Judai’s and snaking out their long tongue to lick at the corner of his mouth. Drinking in his expression addictively scrunched up in pleasured concentration, brows tilted up and furrowed, tears of overstimulation glittering at the edges of his pretty long lashes.

“Delightful,” they whisper, alternating the supple coils of their tentacles, thrusting in left then right in a ripple of flesh. Judai squirms foolishly in their embrace, his cock squirting thin salty pre uncontrollable when his prostate is repeatedly fucked against by endless tentacles. Smears of his prior orgasms slather across his thighs and streak up his abdomen, he’s a work of art. Insatiable in blind lust, countless other limbs of varying shapes and sizes caress his mortal body, playing him like a finely tuned instrument. A soft slender appendage tipped with odd fingers press into the plushness of Judai’s chest, massaging the muscle there and flicking over perked nipples, slippery puckered tentacles sealing over the tender buds to emulate mouths sucking at his breast. 

He hangs between the gaping center of the monster, elevated by its mass and dangled between the circling jaws rowed with blood curdling fangs swirling in the swampy inkinesss beneath that swallows the entire room with their monstrous size. It's terrifying as it is exhilarating, this is the truest horrific form of Yubel. It's their trust that allows them to be themselves as a writhing amalgamation full of love. Moving on instinct alone, overloaded on pleasure Judai bites down on the tentacle that ceaselessly penetrates his throat at the feel of a spherical alien presence pushing at his sphincter. 

The entire erogenous expanse of Yubel flinches at the pinprick bite, withdraws the mouth fucker and their cocks inside of Judai, all three of them now expand sharply drawing a loud lewd noise from Judai’s abused throat. The first egg enters inside of him with an audible pop, the other two tentacles depositing their loads immediately after shoots the first slippery egg up to nestle in his guts, its passage helped along by it’s amniotic gunk. 

“Fuck-fuck Yubel-ah!” Judai pants hotly, he’s so lovely with his bruised bloody lips and monster fluids dripping off his jaw, the rest of the viscous liquid splattered across his face catches the minimal light in the dim motel room and his eyes are shiny copper malachite. Mesmerised, Yubel gathers all the cruelty in their veins and manifests it. 

Judai howls his voice raspy and broken and for half a heartbeat Yubel is terribly, impossibly aroused and a little afraid that he was too far beyond his limits. The wings of his shoulders tremble as Yubel presses in deep and possessive and floods him full of eggs. The undulating wave transitions into a feeding frenzy, invading tentacles erupt from any free space of flesh on Yubel’s body and presses all over for any orifice on Judai that they could fuck. Judai, helpless within the cocoon of invading slimy tentacles, can barely breathe from the slick frothy cocks in his mouth and from those burrowing deep in his ass. He’s so full, he should be in pain but all he feels in this moment is utter relief and euphoria. Yubel needs him, Yubel wants to take care of him and nurture life inside him. And he desperately wants to give that life to Yubel.

Sparks zing behind his closed eyelids and Judai tumbles into a chain orgasm unlike any other before. He’s just an entity and every nerve is alight with colours, lights and sounds. It’s a trip among the stars, Yubel is his shuttle and he comes until he has nothing more to give and his insides stop churning from the force of his pleasure laced contractions. 

Yubel follows his completion shortly after and Judai can feel it in the way all the tentacles go rigid and warmth like cooled lava floods him, filling up his belly with thick semen from both ends flooding until he’s ready to burst from the load. 

Soft limbs, hands turning into long fingers tipped with claws catch him gently and lay him to rest on the ruined mattress. Opening his eyes Judai gazes at the huge dome of his belly and he laughs weakly, tentacles unraveling from his arms and legs quietly. He strokes the underside of his swollen stomach and smiles tiredly up at the fiend hovering above him, their face twisted in delight and shadowed with concern. 

“Are you feeling better now? ” Judai asks with a soft smile, his eyes softer and dewy. 

“Yes,” Yubel affirms finding their tongue and remembering how to speak despite the dizziness of their orgasm and from how radiant their love is.

Judai is practically glowing with happiness, he’s sweaty, cum soaked and plugged full of seed and still somehow he looks so composed and generous. Yubel whines low in their throat, their need has been scratched but they want more. Judai drives them insensible with desire, their Judai who carries their eggs inside his precious body.

“That’s good-oh!” Judai stops his attempts to sit upright and instead throws his head back into the pillows, toes curling and thighs shaking. Yubel spreads their wings as far as the room will take them and blankets Judai’s incapacitated form. The birthing of the eggs will never be easy but Yubel wants to make Judai’s first as pleasurable as they can. They coax his shaking legs open until his knees fall open into the natural cradle.

“Let them come out on their own, I’m here, I’ll take care of you.” Yubel says soothingly, their pupils however have dilated like a cats’ and they stare unblinkingly at Judai’s entrance, the reddened rim sticky soft and inviting from the overflow of cum. Judai moans in defeat, completely exhausted on all levels. 

The first gelatinous egg breaches his loosened sphincter and he pants at the stretch, the crown of the egg bobbing back and forth through the rim of his anus obscenely with each intake of air. Feeling mischievous, Yubel kisses his cheek and presses on the egg, forcing it back inside its host. Kicking out Judai snarls profanity and Yubel kisses him again in consolation.

He doesn’t have the energy to push the first egg back out anymore and so Yubel takes pity on the beautiful creature. They place the palm of one large hand to the top of Judai’s stomach and apply the gentlest pressure until he’s squirming for a totally different reason.

“Yubel-it's coming out-ngh!” Judai gasps, face flushed, his mouth wide open. His cock erects and stands tall against the curve of his pregnant stomach and Yubel knows he’s ready. The first egg plops out of him and a gloop of lubey white semen flows out after the egg, coating the curve of Judai’s ass. It’s so delicious to watch and Yubel has to bite their own lip to stop themselves from taking Judai again and again. 

Rubbing together a second and then a third egg rushes out in quick succession, each opaque globe accompanied by a flood of demon cum. Arching his back and spreading his legs as wide as possible Judai reaches around his middle to fist his leaking cock. He’s disjointed and sloppy but it does the trick and the distraction helps the process along, contractions of pleasure easing out an egg on each ripple. The clutch grows between his thighs and Yubel clusters them, remaining miasma pouching the eggs for safekeeping later. 

“I can't, I can’t!” Judai grits out between his clenched teeth, everything aches and he can’t think. His bruised prostate is stimulated with every passing egg and they’re not even half way when Judai’s body reaches its limit and he passes out.

His world fades to blackness and Yubel calls for him desperately.

When Judai comes to its already late morning and the sunlight filters through dusty broken blinds. Blinking his consciousness into vision Judai refocuses on his still swollen egg bloated stomach and groans in despair, this was never ending.

“They won’t magically disappear, we still have half a clutch to go.” Yubel says from some place up near the ceiling, Judai can hear their concern and amusement. But their sigh of relief permeates the room, they’re okay.

Judai pats his belly and looks pointedly up at the spirit, “Then what are you waiting for, you coming to help me out.” 

Rustling their wings Yubel flips their axis and lands on the bed with little grace. In the light they can see the horrific mess they’ve made, blood and cum stain the sheets along with the tacky glue-like slick from the eggs, the mess looks like a nest. A half assed nest but Yubel loves it all the same and inspires to make a more suitable and comfortable nest for their soulmate the next time the breeding moon rises. 

Judai shuffles back to give them space and Yubel tenderly nuzzles their face to his stomach, “I have an idea that will help.” 

“Yeah?” Judai asks breathlessly, doe eyed and wonderfully sensitive when Yubel caresses his thighs with their claws.

“I’m going to fuck you again, it’ll loosen you up so the eggs can come out.” They explain grinning at the suspicious look on their love’s expressive face. Still unconvinced, Judai keeps his legs closed, he trusts them but that still didn’t mean he could have the benefit of doubt.

“Don’t look at me like that sweetheart, I’m being serious.” Yubel reaches out to link claws and fingers together and Judai can feel their earnestness through their soul link. Besides if nothing had happened during his time unconscious it was highly unlikely bearing down and attempting to evict the eggs would make any difference. 

“Alright, be gentle, I'm still sore from your insanity last night.” Judai chides and Yubel smiles victoriously, using two snaking tentacles to prop their human mate up comfortably. Lying on top of their pulsating mass Judai lets his legs fall open and it’s all the consent Yubel needs to ease the tip of their heavy cock unsheathed between their pelvic plates and kiss the hot wetness inside. 

“Mmm. I think your cock is the best part about you if I had to choose.” Judai says his voice low and indulgent. Yubel’s the perfect size thicker and longer than a man with a meaty weight and sexy stimulating ridges along the top. The first thrust is absolutely decadent in the soft morning light, gold catches along leathery scales and wings pulling out Yubel’s purple magenta iridescence among the dull browns. 

“I love you.” 

Yubel freezes, their breath and hips stuttering in their slow easy thrusts. Judai beams up at them, his auburn hair is mussed and sweaty about his perfect face. His eyes are full of trust and the way his cheek dimples up and his under lids scrunch with joy has Yubel reeling. Although he wields the Gentle Darkness Judai is a being of eclipses and his halo is nothing but blinding.

“Again.” Yubel backs up until the tip of their cock is just barely stretching Judai’s entrance out. 

“I love you, Yubel.” Judai says it so easily and Yubel chokes on air, saliva their heart even and slams their hips in and Judai hisses when their hip spines scratch along his flanks.

“Sorry-“ Yubel wheezes and slender hands reach out to squish their cheeks. Judai slow blinks up at them like a contented cat, this was just how they fit.

“Make me feel good instead of apologising all the time,” Judai murmurs, his love language is all gentle and open so Yubel stays quiet and focuses on the most important thing in the world, rocking Judai’s and this bed.

Gingerly Yubel shuffles up on their knees for stability and for good measure reaches up above Judai to grip the headboard between their claws. 

“Ready?” Yubel whispers, aching at how beautiful he is.

When Judai nods they surge forth the force of their thrust backing Judai up physically and Yubel can feel their fangs secreting their venom at the sight of Judai’s round stomach gently rocking with their fornication. They recall Judai’s anatomy and angle themselves and they are rewarded greatly. The new angle has their ridges slicking over Judai’s most erogenous spots sending him into a fevered mess of desire. When Yubel’s cock tip brushes past the bump of his prostate and touches the first egg they moan in unison.

“Fuck, yes right there.” Judai says his voice melting around the edges, smoked and dark. 

Yubel tests the angle again and sinks their cock deeper into his tightness with an audible slap. Judai whimpers and the sound shoots into their dick and Yubel can’t hold back any longer, pistoning their hips and mashing their pelvises together as they fuck into Judai with deep powerful strokes. Each thrust knocks him back into the pillow, their tentacles and jostles the remaining eggs in his stomach.

“Ah-ah-ah-fuck so good-“ Judai chants his eyes rolled back in ecstasy. They don’t last long, Yubel fucking him so fast that every muscle in their body is strained to keep up with the motions. Judai flails about when he’s close and pushes at any part of Yubel he can find.

“Yubel I’m gonna-gonna cum,” His voice is this and he’s barely coherent but his insistent pushing has Yubel backing off immediately. Their quick withdrawal has the ridges of their cock stimulating his prostate on the way out and Judai moans loud and desperate as he comes. The contractions ripple throughout his entire being and so powerfully that Yubel can see and hear both the way the eggs churn inside. The force of Judai’s orgasm has the remaining clutch erupting from his body, Yubel watches with ferocious hunger when the come from last night floods out of their soulmate  
and not too long after the elusive eggs squelch out of his abused hole. 

“Oh fuck they’re coming out, the eggs are inside of me, they don’t want to leave-oh please get them out-!” Judai babbles nonsense, his eyes wide and unseeing at the blinding rapture he is undertaking.

It looks endless, a senseless erotic cycle of come, eggs and orgasms. Each egg seems bigger than the last and they plop out heavily one by one punctuated by wet squirts of virile come. Judai struggles on the last egg, it’s diameter is hellish and his body greedily hangs onto it, the crown of the thing just teasing his sphincters limits. When it becomes too much the last egg disappears back inside of him with a lewd smack. 

Panting and sweating, Judai goes limp in their tentacles and Yubel watches the gentle rise and fall of his overworked ribcage until he’s coherent once more. Tenderly they stroke the brunettes cheek with one claw until pretty lashes flutter and he stirs. There’s only one other way, Yubel slides all the tentacles they can offer about their precious love and manhandles him until he’s standing on his knees, thighs widely spread.

“What are you doing?” Judai asks softly, exhausted once more.

“Allowing gravity to do the rest.” Yubel replies, bracing Judai upright with their own hard body. They wind supporting limbs around his ankles and waist, one tentacle slipping up his slick asscheeks to lap at his puffy rim, feeling the heaviness of the egg trapped there.

“I’m going to count to three and I’m going to help you push.” Yubel places one hand against his now flat abdomen, save the single bump of the last stubborn egg. Judai swallows and tips their head back to cushion it against their demons' tits. 

“Okay. I trust you.” 

Yubel licks their lips and counts down, but they’re lying and on the count of two rolls their wide palm down, down, down kneading at his stomach until the bulge. The effect is worthwhile and Judai contorts soundlessly against Yubel, tears spilling down his cheeks when the egg stretches him so wide that he feels like he’s about to break. It takes one breathless moment of Yubel pressing so hard that they’re worried they’ll break something when it finally gives.

The egg drops heavily with an audible thud against the wet mattress and Judai sobs loudly, relieved that it was finally over. Cuddling close Yubel strokes his belly, pleased at how well Judai had incubated their clutch and how abused his insides must feel. And yet he’s smiling through his tears and Yubel has never felt more loved in this moment.

“I’m never fucking trusting you ever again.” Judai chokes out, shuddering as his body acclimatised back to normalcy and the feeling of emptiness. He looks down at the spawn between his legs and is momentarily awed and disgusted at the sheer number that had still been inside of him. 

“I only needed you to trust me in that moment, you gave it to me without hesitation, it was very cute.” Yubel takes the egg hellspawn into their shadows and briefly contemplates burning the entire bed. They don’t and instead use their telepathy to resurface the ruined mattress with clean sheets. There they lay Judai to rest, they’re in no hurry and have a few hours until check out time.

“I was vulnerable. You took advantage of my situation.” Judai’s words are harsh from where he’s hidden in their neck but his voice is saturated with renewed vigour and amusement.

“You were struggling, how else could I have helped?” Yubel tries to reason and Judai snorts reaching out languidly to thread a hand through their messy mismatched hair, combing through the knots and tangles. 

“A kiss would be nice after all of that.” Judai says after a little while and Yubel can easily provide that. They adjust their heights and when face to face does Yubel move in to press their undeserving lips to Judai’s. Perhaps sensing their thoughts Judai wraps his arms about them and deepens the liplock. 

Yes, Yubel thinks blindly, blinded by Judai’s brilliance. This is what love feels like and they are so grateful and so at peace to know Judai loves them back. The next breeding moon won’t be until a year later but Yubel hopes Judai will be ready once more to receive the weight of their adoration.


End file.
